Kanashisa
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Mungkin ini sedikit lebay dan melankolis, tapi hal yang akan kuceritakan pada kalian semua adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran dalam hidupku. Tentang hitam/putih yang kutorehkan di lembaran hidupku. Tentang bagaimana Naruto Namikaze menghadapi dunia kejam ini. OOC / FemSasuke / AU / etc.


**~Disclaimer : **_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

**.**

**Title : **_Kanashisa _(悲しさ)

**Language : **Indonesian

**Rated : **T

**Genres : **Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc.

**Pairing : **Naruto

**Summary : **Mungkin ini sedikit lebay dan melankolis, tapi hal yang akan kuceritakan pada kalian semua adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran dalam hidupku. Tentang hitam/putih yang kutorehkan di lembaran hidupku. Tentang bagaimana Naruto Namikaze menghadapi dunia kejam ini. OOC / FemSasuke / AU / etc.

**Warning : **OOC / FemSasuke / AU / Angst / FullDrama / TYPO / Straight / NarutoPOV / etc.

.

~###~

.

"_Naruto ! Apa kau mau ikut ke Starbucks ?"_

"_Gomen Kiba, hari ini aku ada shift"_

"_Gahh, kau membosankan sekali. Baiklah, mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu tapi setidaknya luangkan waktumu sedikit untuk bersantai. Itu lebih baik"_

"_U.. baiklah"_

"_Yoshh Minna... ayo kita pergi"_

"_Ooo..."_

_Aku memandang Kiba dkk. Meninggalkan kelas dari tempat dudukku. Sekarang memang sudah waktunya para murid mengakhiri jadwal belajar mereka untuk hari ini. kebanyakan dari mereka langsung pulang ke rumah, meskipun ada yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler maupun menikmati masa muda seperti Kiba_

'_Masa muda ya, khu..'_

_Aku tertawa geli pada diriku sendiri. Masa mudaku sudah berakhir, atau mungkin aku tak akan pernah mengalaminya. Bukannya apa-apa tapi itu memang nyata_

_Aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Yang aku ingat dulu aku pernah tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota. Tentang siapa orang tuaku dan dimana mereka aku tak pernah tahu. Mereka hanya memberiku sebuah nama. Nama yang sampai sekarang masih kupakai. Naruto Namikaze_

_Dulu, dulu sekali. Aku pernah berpikir_

_Seandainya aku adalah awan aku bisa melayang-layang tanpa beban, hanya mengikuti arus angin. Seakan aku tak ingin ikut campur tentang permasalahan dunia ini. hanya terbang, melayang, dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu_

_Dan sekarang aku berpikir_

_Betapa bodohnya diriku saat berpikir seperti itu. Dan betapa tololnya mereka yang berpikiran seperti itu_

_Delapan belas tahun aku menjalani hidupku di dunia ini, dan dari delapan belas tahun itu aku setidaknya mengerti sedikit tentang hidup_

_Berbagai buku yang ditulis oleh penulis-penulis terkenal di dunia pernah kubaca. Tentang pengertian hidup, tentang kehidupan manusia, tentang nikmatnya hidup sebagai seorang makhluk paling sempurna, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya_

_Diksi yang mereka gunakan sangatlah menyentuh hati. Untaian setiap katanya mengandung makna yang syarat akan nilai. Terlebih karya-karya yang mereka publikasikan merupakan kisah pribadi penulis itu sendiri_

_Aku tak tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang benar atau salah. Tapi yang pasti setiap orang mempunyai perspektifnya terhadap segala sesuatu_

_Tapi aku tak akan membahas masalah tentang hidup dan apa itu kehidupan. Aku hanya ingin mencurahkan isi pikiran dan hati ini. pikiran dan hati dari seorang anak adam bernama Namikaze Naruto_

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo (24 Desember 19xx)**

Saat itu salju pertama di musim ini turun. Butiran-butiran basah dan dingin itu turun dari langit tokyo dan menumpuk di sepanjang jalan utama dan tempat-tempat terbuka. Tak hanya itu, hari itu adalah malam natal. Malam dimana semua orang berbagi kehangatan dan kegembiraan

Sungguh hari yang sangat di nantikan oleh semua orang. Banyak orang menganggap malam natal adalah malam terbaik sepanjang tahun. Kau bisa bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan keluargamu, atau pergi berkencan bersama seorang yang kau kasihi. Dan mungkin bagi yang belum punya pasangan, kau bisa merayakannya sepanjang malam dengan pesta bersama teman-temanmu yang lain

Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di sebuah taman kota. Memandang sebuah kertas kecil berisikan undangan reuni

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak lulus dari SMA. Semuanya sudah berpencar dan melanjutkan jalannya masing-masing. Dan kini mereka akan mengadakan reuni angkatan yang di lakukan di sebuah toko Yakiniku di dekat stasiun kota

Jam di tanganku menunjukan pukul 19.30, yang berarti reuni akan di adakan setengah jam lagi. Sebenarnya aku ragu mau datang atau tidak, datang dan bertemu teman lama atau tidak datang dan pulang saja

Untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang saja. Itu lebih baik daripada duduk di luar dan kedinginan atau pulang ke apartemen sempitnya dan kedinginan. Intinya aku hanya ingin mencari sumber kehangatan malam itu

Merapatkan mantel yang kupakai aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah tempat reuni di dekat stasiun. Sekitar lima menit dengan jalan kaki untuk sampai ke tempat reuni

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang aku punya untuk pergi reuni sih. Aku ingin menemui seseorang, eee lebih tepatnya hanya ingin melihat seseorang

Jika kau menebak seorang perempuan maka kau benar. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku saat SMA. Cinta pertama yang tak tergapai

Hahaha... lucu sekali bukan. Di tengah hidup menyedihkanku aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Dia adalah sosok yang baik kepada semua orang. Sifatnya meski agak dingin tapi dia rela membantu orang lain

Dia idola kelas, tidak dia idola sekolah. Wajah yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam sepunggung membuatnya sangat digilai murid-murid laki-laki. Terlebih tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi dan sempurna, seakan-akan dia adalah dewi yang turun dari khayangan dan menjadi seorang manusia

Namanya adalah Uchiha Satsuki. Putri bungsu dari orang terkaya di kota ku

Hahaha... aku tertawa bodoh membayangkan diriku di masa lalu. Dia orang dengan derajat tinggi yang mempunyai segala yang ia inginkan. Dan aku...

Aku hanyalah rakyat jepang dalam taraf hidup normal. Maksudku, dunia sekelilingku tak pernah berubah. Tetap berputar dalam siklus tertentu, bekerja-dapat uang-dan kau akan terus bisa hidup. Ya, itulah siklus hidupku

Aku tahu siapa diriku waktu itu, dan juga aku tahu bukan hanya diriku yang menyukai Satsuki. Hanya diam dan memandanginya dari jauh. Menyedihkan dan menjijikan, tapi itulah yang dapat aku lakukan

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat menyadari sudah tiba di lokasi tujuan. Tersenyum kecut saat memikirkan Satsuki aku lalu memutuskan untuk memasuki toko Yakiniku itu

'_Lagipula aku juga tak tahu jika Satsuki akan datang atau tidak, dasar bodoh...'_

Disana aku melihat teman-temanku yang lain. Semuanya sudah berubah, mereka terlihat dewasa dan berbeda. Kiba terlihat melambaikan tangannya saat melihat diriku datang, yang lain juga terlihat tersenyum melihat diriku

Aku mendudukan diriku diatas bantal duduk yang memang disediakan. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah Kiba dan Lee disana. Mereka berusaha mencairkan suasana di acara itu, itulah hal yang sangat mustahil bagi diriku yang pendiam ini

Aku menelusuri pandanganku untuk melihat semuanya yang hadir. Aku bisa melihat teman-teman sekelasku kebanyakan sudah hadir, dan aku juga melihat Satsuki disana

Dia bersama dengan Sakura, Ino dan gadis-gadis lain tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu. Dia terlihat lebih ceria sekarang. Terlihat dia sering tertawa lepas dan lebih banyak berbicara dari pada dulu

Mungkin sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi dalam hidupnya

"Ne, ne Satsuki-chan katanya kau diterima di Todai, waahh... kau sungguh hebat Satsuki-chan". Aku mendengar Ino berbicara sesuatu kepada Satsuki disana

'_Todai ka ? kenapa aku tak terkejut sama sekali'_

"Sugoii... Satsuki-chan, Satsuki-chan. Kau pasti sudah punya kekasih kan ? ayo ceritakan pada kami". Kali ini Sakura yang berbicara

Saat aku mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang menyebutkan kekasih aku berhenti meminum minumanku, dan kemudian melirik ke arah Satsuki. Dan saat itu aku sungguh kaget dan rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak

Seorang Uchiha Satsuki blushing. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Satsuki blushing. Saat di pojokan oleh pertanyaan Sakura dan yang lain Satsuki tersenyum canggung dan blushing di kedua pipinya

Aku bukannya bodoh dalam hal perasaan. Aku paham atas tingkah laku Satsuki yang canggung dan wajah memerahnya. Meskipun begitu, hati kecilku tak menerima ini. aku masih mencintainya meski tak mungkin mengatakannya. Aku sangat tahu jika diriku bodoh

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 01.30. Sudah selarut ini dan hari pun sudah berlalu, hari itu sudah menjadi hari natal

Aku baru saja keluar dari toko Yakiniku. Setelah reuni beberapa orang masih disana sedangkan yang lain pulang karena ada janji. Aku menyempatkan diriku untuk tetap disana, Kiba yang berada di sebelahku terlihat mabuk berat dan aku tak tega meninggalkannya disana

Lalu setelah semuanya pulang aku pun mengantarkan Kiba pada sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Aku menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk mengantarkan Kiba pulang, sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri saja

Tengah malam sudah lewat, orang-orang juga terlihat sudah sangat sedikit yang berkeliaran diluar. Meski salju sudah tidak turun lagi, tetepi udara berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya

'_Jam segini kereta sudah tidak beroprasi. Lebih baik aku pulang dengan bus malam saja'_

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah halte yang terletak beberapa blok dari tempat diriku sekarang. Angin malam sungguh dingin terlebih salju baru saja turun, dan meski aku sudah memakai mantel musim dingin tetap saja terasa dingin

Saat sampai halte aku langsung mendudukan diriku di kursi panjang yang tersedia disana. Hanya diriku yang ada disana, hanya suara lampu neon dan beberapa kendaraan yang lewat yang terdengar saat itu

Untuk beberapa saat suasana masih hening, hingga tiba-tiba satu mobil berwarna merah berhenti di jalanan tempat diriku duduk. Aku kaget saat dua orang terlihat keluar dari mobil itu

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, dan mereka terlihat sedang bertengkar disana. Terbukti dengan suara membentak dengan nada tinggi. Aku terlongo dan hanya bisa diam saat itu

Tak lama kemudian sang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tattoo '愛' di dahinya terlihat menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkan sang wanita disana sendirian. Sang wanita terlihat menangis dan mendudukan dirinya diatas aspal yang basah dan dingin

Aku berdiri dan mendekati wanita itu. Aku kenal siapa dia. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya, wajah cantiknya dan suara yang tidak asing. Aku kenal siapa dia

Dia adalah Uchiha Satsuki

.

.

.

"G-gomen kalau tempatnya sempit dan sedikit kotor"

"Iie, daijoubu.."

Malam itu, bukan sih lebih tepatnya pagi itu. Aku membawa Satsuki ke apartemen kecilku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya ke apartemenku. Sungguh berani sekali diriku waktu itu

Beberapa saat sebelumnya aku bertemu Satsuki di depan halte bus di pinggiran kota. Dia menangis, tentu saja aku bingung dan khawatir waktu itu. Apalagi dia memandangiku dengan muka penuh air matanya, rasanya aku ingin lari saja dari suasana saat itu

Untuk beberapa saat aku menemani Satsuki duduk di kursi halte, sampai dia tenang aku terus menunggunya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Untuk berkali-kali bus melewati halte yang aku tempati bersama Satsuki, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Lebih tepatnya aku tak mau meninggalkannya saat itu

Beberapa waktu kemudian Satsuki terlihat lebih tenang. Suara isakannya sudah tak kudengar lagi, aku memberanikan diriku untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi dia tidak merespon awalnya

Karena cuaca semakin dingin dan aku tak ingin Satsuki sampai kedinginan aku pun dengan keraguan yang sangat besar mengajaknya ke apartemen ku. Sebenarnya hal itu sangat lancang, ingin membawanya ke hotel nanti malah aku dikira punya niat tertentu. Dan tentu saja aku terkejut saat mendapat respon anggukan dari Satsuki

Dan disinillah aku berada sekarang. Berdua bersama Satsuki di apartemen kecilku

Suasana hening masih menyelimuti kami berdua. Hanya bunyi pemanas yang aku nyalakan di pojok ruangan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan ragu, sebenarnya di dalam kamarku masih cukup dingin karena aku baru menyalakan pemanas tadi saat tiba disini

Dengan ekor mataku aku melirik Satsuki. Dia terlihat menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sebelahku. Bisa kulihat jika dia tengah melamun dengan kepala bertumpu pada dinding. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang tapi raut wajah itu terasa menyesakkan bagiku

"A-anoo Uchiha-san, apa kau mau minum sesuatu ?"

Satsuki terlihat terkejut saat aku berbicara. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil sebagai jawaban. Aku mengangguk paham terhadap responnya

Untuk beberapa saat hening melanda kami. Sampai suara perut Satsuki terdengar dan memecah keheningan. Dia memerah, lucu sekali tingkahnya saat itu

Aku pun berdiri dan memakai baju hangatku, membuat Satsuki bingung

"Aku akan ke mini market sebentar, kurasa tak ada yang bisa dimakan di apartemenku jadi aku akan membelinya. Uchiha-san tunggu saja disini, anggaplah rumah sendiri"

Satsuki terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi perutnya kembali berbunyi dan membuatnya mengatupkan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat dia memerah lagi

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan kehangatan. Bersama dengannya di apartemen butut ini. Aku bersyukur bisa hidup sampai sekarang dan bisa menikmati moment singkat ini

Satsuki terlihat lahap memakan masakan yang baru saja aku buat. Dia memakannya seakan makanan itu adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah ada, padahal hanya nasi kari yang aku buat dengan bahan seadanya

"Tambah"

"H-ha'i"

Aku tak pernah tahu jika wanita bisa sangat berubah saat dia sedang kelaparan. Ya, aku tak pernah tahu

Setelah makan suasana kembali hening. Aku memandang kepulan asap teh di depanku, bingung harus berbicara apa lagi

"Anoo..."

"eh?". Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat Satsuki berbicara sesuatu

"Terima kasih Namikaze-san, maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

Aku tak tahu jika dia ingat namaku

"Aaa, iie... aku tak masalah dengan itu"

Suasana kembali hening

"Namikaze-san..."

"H-ha'i.."

"B-bolehkah aku m-menginap b-beberapa hari disini...". Otakku berhenti berproses waktu itu, aku tak bisa memahami isi perkataannya kala itu. Hanya bisa terdiam dan menatapnya

"K-kalau kau keberatan aku juga tak apa-apa... aku bisa cari tempat lain"

Dengan cepat aku merespon saat aku mendapat otakku kembali berfungsi dan memahami maksud perkataan Satsuki

"Tidak-tidak, aku sama sekali tak keberatan Uchiha-san... tapi kenapa tiba-tiba"

Satsuki tak menjawabnya, dia hanya diam dan memandang teh miliknya yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap

Aku menghela nafas. Memintanya menjawab malah akan membuat suasana semakin _awkward_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

Satsuki memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali berbicara

"Meski sempit dan kotor kau bisa tinggal disini Uchiha-san, anggaplah rumah sendiri"

Tuhan...

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang aku hidup aku merasa begitu bahagia. Dia tersenyum padaku, senyum tulus dan lebar yang pertama kali dia tunjukan padaku

Aku sangat bahagia

.

～悲～

.

Semenjak malam itu Satsuki tinggal di apartemenku. Saat aku pulang dari pekerjaanku Satsuki menyambut kepulanganku dengan senyuman dan bau masakannya. Aku tak pernah lebih bahagia saat itu

Pernah saat makan malam, aku mengeluarkan air mataku. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir dan bertanya ada apa denganku. Aku tersenyum dan menjawabnya

'_Dari kecil aku tak pernah merasakan keadaan seperti ini. saat pulang ada yang menyambutku, dan ada yang membuatkanku masakan. rasanya aku baru saja punya sebuah keluarga'_

Dia tersenyum memandangku. Dan tubuhku menegang saat dia tiba-tiba memelukku saat itu. Rasanya aku ingin berada di posisi seperti itu selamanya

Aku tahu aku egois tapi aku ingin selalu bersamanya

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Satsuki tinggal di apartemenku. Hari-hari kami terlihat lebih baik. Kenapa aku katakan kami, karena Satsuki kini jadi semakin ceria menurutku. Dia sering tertawa lepas saat aku membuat suatu lelucon, dan bisa kulihat dia benar-benar sosok yang berbeda dari Satsuki yang ku ketahui

Kami pun sudah tak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama marga kami. Aku sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Satsuki-chan' dan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun'. Bukankah kami sudah seperti suami istri ?

Sampai saat itu juga aku tak tahu alasan kenapa dia menginap di apartemenku. Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya, itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu

Suatu malam aku mengajaknya untuk makan diluar. Yah, aku baru saja naik jabatan di kantorku dan memutuskan untuk merayakannya bersama Satsuki. Satsuki pun menyetujuinya dengan senang hati

Meskipun restoran kecil tapi kami menikmatinya

Malam itu tak berhenti begitu saja. Aku membawanya ke taman kota. Kami menikmati moment indah malam hari di taman itu. Dan malam itu juga aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya

Dan dia menerimaku. Dia terlihat terkejut dan mengeluarkan air mata saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Di tengah tangisnya Satsuki tersenyum dan memandangku lembut. Aku memeluknya

Di tengah berbagai orang yang lewat di samping kami aku tak mempedulikannya. Saat itu waktu berhenti diantara kami berdua, kami berpelukan layaknya seorang kekasih yang baru saja mengikat hubungan mereka

Malam itu juga aku benar-benar menjadi seorang laki-laki. Di atas satu futon milikku kami menyatukan badan kami. Bahkan aku tak pernah mempercayainya jika aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini sepanjang hidupku, dan dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai

Aku memandang sosok yang berada di pelukanku. Sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu mendesahkan namaku kini sedang tertidur di pelukanku. Mukanya sangat cantik sekali kala dia tertidur, pipi tembemnya sangat membuatku ingin mengelusnya

"Uhmm... Gaara-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Terkejut, bukan. Marah, sedih, bingung, panas. Itulah yang kurasakan saat mendengar igauan Satsuki. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini, saat itu aku untuk pertama kalinya berpikir jika Satsuki menjadikanku hanya sebagai pelampiasannya saja

Tapi, aku tak ingin kehilangan wanita ini. Aku ingin dia tetap bersamaku. Aku ingin dia menemaniku dan menjadi wanitaku. Selamanya

Setidaknya itulah isi pikiranku saat itu

.

"Ne Satsuki-chan...". Aku bertanya kepada Satsuki yang tengah membuat sarapan pagi untuk kami

"Hmm ?"

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku ?"

Dia menghentikan gerakannya memasak. Aku memandanginya yang masih berbalik, tidak menghadapku

Satsuki lalu membalikan badannya dan tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Dia lalu membawakan satu piring nasi goreng ke hadapanku

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto-kun. Cepat dimakan, nanti kau terlambat masuk kerja lho"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai makan. Dari saat itu aku tak bertanya lagi kepada Satsuki, dan aku juga tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku kala itu

Empat minggu sudah berlalu. Satu bulan sudah Satsuki tinggal di apartemenku. Kehidupan kami berlangsung seperti biasa, dan kehidupan malam kami juga seperti biasa kami lakukan. Aku dan Satsuki sering melakukannya

Aku berpikir untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas. Satsuki pun menyetujuinya, dengan gaji yang kuperoleh sekarang kukira aku tak akan keberatan untuk membiayai kehidupan dua orang. Terlebih aku baru saja dapat kenaikan pangkat untuk jadi _Manager_ di kantorku

Aku pun pergi ke untuk mencari apartemen yang lebih besar. Sebenarnya di agen aku sempat bingung dan menghabiskan waktu banyak disana. Memilah-milih tempat yang bagus dan murah. Dan aku menemukannya. Tak jauh dari apartemenku sekarang

Setelah mensurvei tempat dan membayar uang mukanya aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan pulang aku sempat mampir ke toko perhiasan dan membeli sebuah kalung. Hadiah untuk Satsuki

Dengan senyuman yang cerah dan lebar aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang. Sungguh aku ingin segera melihat ekspresi Satsuki saat ku tunjukan hadiah itu padanya

Tak lama kemudian aku pun sampai di depan pintu apartemenku. Dengan satu gerakan tangan aku membuka pintu dan memasuki apartemen

"Tadaima Satsu-"

Deg !

Tak pernah seumur hidupku aku merasa seperti ini. tak pernah aku merasa merasakan perasaan yang bercampur terlalu banyak seperti ini. dan tak pernah pula aku merasakan rasanya nyawa ingin terlepas dari tubuh ini

Tanganku mengepal, tubuhku menegang, dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa

Satsuki terlihat sangat-sangat terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Dia langsung menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan dia juga mengeluarkan air mata saat melihatku

Intensiku beralih ke sesosok lain yang berada di kamar apartemen kecil itu. Aku ingat pria itu, pria berambut merah dan bertattoo '愛' di dahinya itu adalah pria yang sama yang kulihat bersama Satsuki malam itu. Dan Dia sekarang hanya memakai boxer

Sekarang aku tahu semuanya. Alasan Satsuki kala tinggal di apartemenku, alasan kenapa ia menangis malam itu, dan alasan kenapa pria berambut merah itu ada di apartemenku

Aku sudah sangat sering melihat situasi ini di film-film yang pernah kutonton, atau membaca buku fiksi dengan adegan dan latar yang sama dengan yang ku alami sekarang. Aku tidaklah bodoh untuk membaca suasana dan keadaan yang ada, aku tidak bodoh

"Na-naruto-kun, i-ini bisa kujelas-"

"Sudah cukup Uchiha-san. Aku mengerti tanpa kau jelaskan"

Satsuki semakin terisak mendengar ucapanku. Bisa kulihat pria berambut merah itu memakai pakaiannya dengan santai, seolah aku tak dianggap olehnya. Dia lalu mendekati Satsuki dan membantunya memakaikan baju

Sementara Aku masih terdiam di ambang pintu

"Ayo Satsuki, kita pergi dari sini"

"Kau pergilah dulu Gaara-kun...". orang bernama Gaara itu memandang Satsuki sebentar dan mengangguk. Saat ingin keluar aku tahu dia memandangku dengan pandangan meremehkan seolah aku hanya babi kecil di matanya. Aku hanya diam sampai sosoknya terlihat keluar dari apartemenku

Saat orang bernama Gaara tadi sudah keluar aku segera menutup apartemenku. Tanpa memandang Satsuki aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan, membelakanginya

Suasana hening, bahkan lebih hening dari awal pertama kali kami bertemu

"Naruto-kun, gomen... gomen...gomen, hikss"

Aku bisa mendengar Satsuki menangis di belakangku. Dia terisak kencang disana. Dia terus mengucapkan kata kata maaf di sela-sela tangisannya

Aku tak meresponnya. Aku takut melukai hatinya jika aku berbicara sekarang. Emosiku benar-benar memuncak waktu itu. Jadi, aku tahan perkataanku

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Satsuki-chan". Perlahan aku membuka mulutku. Berusaha memilih kata agar tidak menunjukan kalau aku sedang emosi dan membuat hatinya terluka dengan kata-kataku. Bagaimanapun juga aku terlalu mencintainya

"..."

"Awalnya aku takut jika hal ini akan terjadi. Kau ingat kalau aku pernah mengajakmu untuk menikah kan ?"

Satu liquid bening menetes dari mataku

"Aku takut kau pergi dariku. Aku takut jika suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku dan tidak bersamaku lagi. Maka aku mengajakmu untuk menikah saat itu"

Tes...

"Aku memang egois. Aku tahu itu. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan egois untuk selalu bersamamu. Bahkan aku tak peduli tentang apapun asalkan kau tetap bersamaku..."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat dan menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah. Menahan segala rasa untuk memberontak sekarang juga. Dan aku berhasil, meski itu sangat menyiksaku

"Naru-"

"Terima kasih..."

Aku membalikan badanku dan menghadap Satsuki, dia kaget saat melihat diriku membalikan badan. Kurasa dia menangis lagi melihatku. Aku tersenyum teduh ke arahnya walau air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar, aku tersenyum. Kearahnya

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan setiap perasaan yang aku rasakan, berharap dia memahami apa yang aku rasakan sekarang

Satsuki menangis di dadaku

Aku pun hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan membelai surai hitamnya dan terus membisikan kata kata _'Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja'_

Meski itu bohong... sepenuhnya bohong jika aku baik-baik saja

.

～悲～

.

**Tokyo (24 Desember 20xx)**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam musim ini salju turun. Udara di Tokyo semakin bertambah dingin. Aku merapatkan jaketku dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di taman. Ini kebiasaanku dari dulu, setiap malam Natal aku selalu kesini

Aku memandang orang-orang yang lewat di depanku dengan tersenyum. Kebanyakan adalah pasangan dan satu keluarga. Membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungku aku mengambil telepon genggam yang terus bergetar di kantong jaketku

Dengan mata tuaku aku melihat siapa yang menelpon. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkatnya

"_Moshi-moshi... otou-san sekarang dimana ? pasti kau kabur lagi kan, hahh"_

"Hehehe, gomen Kou. Kau tahu kan kalau tou-san mu ini pasti keluar saat malam natal. Jadi, apa kalian sudah sampai dirumah ? apa Yumi-chan ikut dengan kalian ?"

"_Ya begitulah, kalau yumi... hei-"_

"_Jii-chan,jii-chan. Jii-chan dimana ? Yumi kangen jii-chan"_

Aku tersenyum mendengar cucuku berbicara di telepon. Dia masih berusia 5 tahun jadi cara bicaranya masih terdengar lucu bagiku

"Jii-chan sedang keluar sebentar. Jii-chan akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"_Yey, Yumi tunggu ya-"_

"_-Jangan rebut telepon papa Yumi. Moshi-moshi tou-san"_

"Hmm"

"_Apa aku perlu jemput tou-san sekarang ? di luar sangat di-"_

"Tak perlu Kou. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau yang paling kenal diriku kan. Tunggulah disitu dengan anak dan istrimu. Aku pulang sebentar lagi"

"_Haah, baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu oke. Kau sudah tua kau tahu"_

Aku tersenyum dan mematikan telepon genggamku

Yang tadi menelpon itu anakku, namanya Kou. Namikaze Kou

Sebenarnya Kou bukanlah anak kandungku. Dia aku angkat dari sebuah panti asuhan sejak masih bayi, tentu saja aku menganggapnya sebagai kandungku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayanginya

Dia kini telah menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik bernama _Touko_. Mereka menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sekarang sudah memberikanku seorang cucu

Cucuku sebenarnya cukup hiperaktif untuk anak seusianya, namanya Namikaze Ayumi. Dia juga merupakan harta bagiku, sesuatu yang membuatku untuk meneruskan hidup dan memberinya yang terbaik

Hari ini malam natal. Suasana Tokyo sangatlah ramai akan orang-orang. Jaman sekarang orang-orang sudah bertambah banyak daripada saat aku remaja dulu. Pasangan kekasih juga terlihat memenuhi taman, mereka memamerkan kemesraan dengan

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya

Melihat jam di tangan kiriku aku pun mengangkat tubuhku yang mulai termakan umur ini. rambut pirangku yang terlihat putih dan mulai rontok itu bergoyang karena angin malam tokyo

Sekali lagi kupandangi taman penuh kenangan ini. beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu aku pernah berada disana, moment indah bersama seorang yang aku sayangi, tempat dimana aku menghilangkan stress ku dan tempat awal dimana takdir mempermainkanku kala itu

Sungguh sebuah kenangan

Kenangan akan kebahagiaan, keterpurukan, dan juga kesedihan

Aku menatap langit malam sebelum meninggalkan taman dan mengucapkan suatu permohonan kepada tuhan

Sebuah permohonan kecil agar yang terkasih mendapat kebahagiaan

Karena seorang Namikaze Naruto akan selalu bahagia jika Uchiha Satsuki bahagia

.

.

.

**～終わり～**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :** Dou da minna-san ? mungkin angst nya kurang ya, and TYPO nya banyak. Ini fic. Agak maksa sih menurut Ryu. Habis nonton sebuah film Ryu putusin untuk buat nih fanfic dan beginilah jadinya

Hehe, jika ada yang mau dikomentar ya 'douzo' dan jika ada yang mau mengapresiasi karya Ryu, Ryu akan sangat menghargainya

Hanya segitu saja dulu ya 後言葉 dari Ryu. Ryu mohon maaf jika fiction lain masih belum di update karena kendala sesuatu. Sesungguhnya Ryu nggak akan bisa sejauh ini tanpa minna-san yang mendukung, jadi sekali lagi Ryu bilang ke minna san 'Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu' dan tetap baca fiction-fiction nya Ryu

—II—


End file.
